User blog:GoodGamesProAndCon/Ideas
Bakeria Story: Character is walking to their mailbox with their morning coffee in hand. They recieve a "treasure map". The character follows the treasure map until they reach the X. They look up from the map to see Papa's Bakeria. Papa then gives keys to the character and tells him/her to run the business. There is an annoying tutorial, too. Order station, build station, bake station, and topping station Build Station Stuff: Cake Pan Pie Pan Pour types of batter into pans similar to that of freezeria's build: Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Hazelnut, Butter, Candy, Marshmallow, Butterscoth, Onion, Tropical, Blueberry, Soda, Rainbow. Bake Station: Nothing special, same as cupcakeria Toppings: Whipped Cream, Icing, Gummy Onions, Chocolate Sprinkles, Strawberry Sprinkles, Vanilla Sprinkles, Chocolate Chips, Marshmallows, Ciookies, Cremeos, Butterscotch Bits, Bananas, Cherry, Lemons, Chocolate Icing, Strawberry Icing, Cherry Icing, Tropical Icing, Rainbow Icing, Tropical Sprinkles, Rainbow Sprinkles. Steakeria Story: Character is at an All-You-Can-Eat buffet. He/she goes to the steak section, but nobody is there. He/She calls for anyone, but nobody answers. is there. Then Papa appears out of the dessert section next to the steaks, and gives the keys to the steakeria to the character. Yet another annoying tutorial. Order station, grill station, build station, drink station. Grill Station: Whole steak, steak strips, T-bone steak. You have to flip it. There are 3 ways to cook it: Raw, medium well, and well done. Build Station: The steak you made will be on the plate in bird's eye view mode, like wingeria. You can add: Mashed potatos, steak sauce, BBQ sauce, hot sauce, celery, carrots, Spicy BBQ sauce, onions, gummy onions, atomic sauce, mozzerlla, and bacon strips. Drink Station (Unlocked at a level) There is a drink machine with levers, you pull the lever like Jacksmith, if it's too much you will get a 25% score on drinks, and same with too little. Drinks: Water, Coffee, Decaf, Tea, Iced Tea, Phanta (Fanta parody), Boca-Bola (Coke parody), Squeezed onion, Steak-In-A-Liquid, Tetsi (Pepsi parody), Sugar Rush, Tropical Punch, Fruit Punch, Mite (Sprite parody), 6-Down (7-Up parody), Root Beer, Crocodileade (Gatorade parody), and Lemonade. Drink extras: Ice, Umbrella, Ice Cream, Sugar, Half a strawberry, Lemon Slice, Orange Slice, and Onions. Sushi Mia Story: Character is at a fishing contest. Whoever catches the biggest fish gets a secret prize. Character accidently puts 2 worms on their fishing rod, not knowing. A big fish tries to eat the worms, and character struggles to catch the fish but manages to get it. When the contest is over, Papa weighs all fishes. Character's is the biggest and he wins the keys to the Sushi Mia. Still an annoying tutorial there. Order station, build station, roll station, cut station. Build station: Spread the rice on the maki. Then put the fish and other stuff there. The customer will order how many fishes/other stuff he/she wants on the maki. You must make the fishes/other stuff in a pattern and symmetrical. Types of rice: White, fried, egg rice, chili rice, onion rice. Fishes: Tuna, anchovie, crab, king crab, catfish, angler, cod, bass, minnow, shrimp, and salmon. Extras: Onions, fish eggs, avacodos, celery, coconut, mozzeralla, steak strips, oyster sauce, clam sauce, wasabi, soy sauce, spicy oyster sauce, and spicy clam sauce. Roll Station: You must roll the rice at a steady speed, too slow will make it bad, too fast will make it bad. Cut Station: Depending on how many pieces of sushi the customer wants, you must cut it symmetrically. There are upgrades for guides like in wingeria.